borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can anyone tell me if this is a draco?
dmg 273 acc 93.9 RoF 4.9 124round clip 3x incindiary If it is an SnS weapon with prefix 'Glorious' and title either 'Machine Gun' or 'Massacre' then yes, it is. The signs of a Draco are SnS+Glorious+Machine Gun/Massacre+93-124 mag size+x3-x4 Incendiary element. Sadly, they havent bothered to fix it yet, just like the Dahl Penetrator (not orange), Hyperion Executioner (mis-named: Invader), and Maliwan Plague (mis-named: Crux). LoZ4Ever 02:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Fixed mag size. -- MeMadeIt 03:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Another way to spot a Draco is to look at it's accessory. The 'normal' incendiary-acc looks like a thin stick like the other elemental accs The Draco-acc rather looks like a ton put under the barrel of the gun. BreakdancingYoda 05:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I personally think the acc looks like a flashlight, if you are farming craw, you will find a better one then the one you have, i have found several with a much better FR, and 4x fire, believe me he drops them quite a bit in my game, overall not an impressive gun. Xbox GT SinsterNobody 08:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Do learn about the part models instead of describing them as various unrelated objects. 09:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Closeups from the Gun_Component_Charts ... -- MeMadeIt 18:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhm, if i say: it looks like Acc4, what does someone who's not really into gunparts think? "unrelated objects" can be better to describe BreakdancingYoda 16:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I would think it'd stick better in your head if you saw what it actually looks like, instead of making a mental note to check if "thing under gun looks like a can of cola" $0.02 16:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, lets just say Accessory number 4 can be described like this: *'Shape:' It has a curvilinear geometric shape, with surface formed by the points at a fixed distance from a given straight line. *'Position:' It is positioned below long tube with an oppening at one end, made of metal, through which a controlled explosion or rapid expansion of hot gases are released in order to propel a projectile (in this case Incendiary projectile) out of the end at a high velocity. *'Combat advantage that accessory provides:' Incendiary projectiles, are more effective than conventional ammunition if they explode after penetrating a surface layer of armor/ectoderm/skin, so as to explode inside the target or light target on fire. Also, targets with onboard electronics and/or computers can be damaged by metal fragments when they explode on the surface, while living (fleshy) targets will explode from the inside and/or be embraced with fire. Ignition is often delayed by varying means until after impact. For those who are not really into gunparts biology; Ectoderm is the layer of a tissue that covers the body surfaces. It emerges first and forms from the outermost of the germ layers. Approved by 16:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you breakdancing yoda and others, i was just trying to help in return i got a snide comment and not even a kinda funny one, XBox GT SinsterNobody 07:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Was not meant as a snide comment, I dare say yours is more pointed than mine. I do encourage people to learn about the parts, and it was a likening of the accessories to unrelated objects. I said what I said so that the entire thread does not proceed down the road of discussing the appropriate size of flashlights. There have been accessory-shape threads before, tossing around it's-bigger-than-that-thing-but-smaller-than-that-thing lines everywhere, and no itemcards were brought in to settle the issue. 07:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with using pictures to describe the part rather than likening it to "unrelated objects" like cans (even though it does look like that), however try to remember that almost no one else on the Wiki is as knowledgeable about items or apt at analyzing them as you are, and sometimes, even if not intended, people can think you are being condescending rather than neutral in phrasing 15:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I have already made due apologies a month ago. 15:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC)